


Favors

by legendarylezbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Set shortly after 'Miss Softbroom.' Dimity finds out that Miss Hardbroom remembers everything she'd done while on the personality changing potion.





	Favors

Dimity is running late. She was supposed to be in the air almost a half-hour ago, but she can't find her broomstick, and if she's late bringing the fourth years to their witch-ball tournament at Finkerton Academy, they might have to forfeit the match. Since she's been so stressed since Miss Cackle got fired, she's had a harder time keeping track of things. 

Namely, where she put her broom. 

She's rummaging through the sports shed for the fifth time when Miss Hardbroom transfers beside her, nearly scaring the wits out of her as she puts a hand on her shoulder and leans close. 

Dimity turns to shout "Oh my wingless bats!" But she only gets halfway through the sentence before she notices that Miss Hardbroom's hair is freely falling around her shoulders, and she's holding a rose in her hand, along with Dimity's broom.

"Oh no," she breathes. "Uh...what's this?"

Miss Hardbroom's hair swishes as she leans forward, and Dimity doesn't move. If she has to spend any more time making an antidote for random magical roofies the girls concoct, she's going to be the perpetually late laughingstock of the sports world. And as the former 'Star Of The Sky,' she's got a reputation to uphold, along with the reputation of the school.

Hecate notices her nerves, and clears her throat, placing the rose and broomstick in each of Dimity's hands. "Just wishing you luck on your tournament, Miss Drill. Before you ask, no, I haven't taken any potions. I just wanted to let you know that I remember everything. Including you--tackling me like a rugby player."

Dimity's cheeks flush, and she takes a slow step back, feeling the floorboards creak under her. "I am so sorry about that, Miss Hardbroom. If you want, I can grovel at your feet later, but right now--"

"I didn't mind it," Miss Hardbroom interrupts. Her voice is soft, almost silky, and it distracts Dimity for a moment. She looks into Miss Hardbroom's eyes, which are usually cold and tumultuous like an ice storm. This has to be a dream. "You're...quite strong. Since Ada left, we are vulnerable. It's fortunate you're here in case the school ever gets attacked."

Dimity feels warm, like she'd just had a big cup of hot cocoa over an open fire. It's not entirely unpleasant, but she really doesn't have time for this. "Is that a thank you?"

"Yes," the potions teacher says after a few moments. "I won't keep you any longer. But please know that I am in your debt. I...owe you a favor. Be sure to make it a good one, Miss Drill."

With that, Miss Hardbroom transfers away, and Dimity lets out a long breath. She walks out of the sports shed on shaky legs, then pushes her curiosity to the back of her mind as she organizes her team.

Once she's got the fourth years up in the air, Dimity kicks off on her broom and joins them, her cheeks burning despite the wind flapping her robes. She's going to be a little late, but strangely, she doesn't care. She feels invincible. Hecate Hardbroom now owes her a favor. 

She's sure she can think of something.


End file.
